Fallen Angel
by Knivesandstars
Summary: A slightly different story of how the Joker met Harley Quinn. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: This is a story I wrote a long time ago when I first saw the Dark Knight. Reading it back now some of the dialogue is shamlessly taken from the film and now makes me cringe, but the story isn't too bad. It's my take on the start of the relationship between the Joker and Harley Quinn. I haven't read another origin story like it, I know the usual story but I just thought I'd try something different. If people like it I may continue with another story. Please review! P.S. I only own the plot!_

Fallen Angel

It was a cold clear night in Gotham City when Batman took the injured Joker to the only major hospital left standing. The Joker had been badly beaten after Batman had left him suspended from the roof by the docks, he was barely alive. Many of the police officers involved had felt that he should have been left to die; one last scumbag to worry about was not something worth shedding tears over, however none of them were willing to admit who had caused him the damage. By the look of the Joker they had all taken a turn.

The hospital was busy, full of patients being transferred from the destroyed Gotham General. Batman left the Joker in a dark unoccupied room in a part of the hospital that looked like it was being re-built. There were no other patients in the adjoining wards it was completely isolated.

In the main reception of the hospital Commissioner Gordon was arguing with the Director of Medicine; Dr Griffin, it seemed no one was happy to treat the Joker.

"If you don't agree to treat him he'll die!" Gordon was becoming more and more frustrated with the Doctor's unwillingness to act.

"He has been responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people not to mention the damage he has caused to the fabric of the city. May I remind you he destroyed our sister hospital Gotham General only this morning and now you expect us to save his life?"

"He needs to live so that he can be brought to justice and answer for his crimes, he can't do that if he's six feet under"

"If he goes to trial he'll most likely get the death penalty as well you know, let's just cut out the middle man"

Several other doctors and nurses had gathered around as the raised voices of the two men had drawn attention to their conversation. Most of them appeared to agree with Dr Griffin that the Joker should simply be left to die. He had done nothing to deserve their sympathy.

Suddenly a voice spoke up above the two men arguing. "I'll treat him"

All heads turned toward the voice, Dr Harleen Quinzell stood her ground as several of her colleagues glared their disapproval.

"Thank you doctor" Gordon sounded relieved.

"I'll brief you on what needs to happen."

Harleen nodded and walked with Gordon towards the empty wing where the Joker lay.

"You understand that his injuries are serious but we need you to assess him so that we know fully what we're dealing with. The threat to his life is serious; every member of the mob left alive will want him dead as will most of the people in this hospital. Do you understand what you are taking on?"

"Yes Commissioner, I believe he needs to be brought to trial and given the opportunity to speak for his crimes. If we let vigilantes kill him then we are no better than he is."

"You'll be given security at all times, nothing will happen to you, you'll be given every resource you need in order to get him fit enough to be taken into custody. He wont be here a second longer than he needs to be."

They had reached the Joker's room; Harleen paused then pushed the door open. He was led on the bed unconscious and covered in blood. His clothes were stained with it, as was his face. She gasped aloud at the sight of him; someone had really given him a beating.

"I'll need to carry out a full examination" she said to Gordon "I'm going to sedate him and give him some pain relief, I'll come and find you once I know the extent of his injuries"

Gordon nodded "I'll leave a guard outside the door, I'll be in the staff room when you're ready"

He turned and walked from the room, the door shut firmly behind him. The shadow of the guard was visible through the frosted glass.

Taking a deep breath Harleen filled a syringe with a sedative, it would allow her to examine him fully with no danger and would also give him some much needed pain relief. Rolling up his sleeve she injected his arm. His skin was warm, smooth and unmarked; it looked to be the only part of him that was unscathed. She unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt and slid them off; his coat was laid across a chair by the bed. His body was covered in bruises, some of them huge and black others smaller and purple. He had several large gashes across his chest and one particularly nasty one across his stomach. She checked his ribs; he had several broken along with a dislocated right shoulder. All things considered he was lucky to be alive. She started to clean his wounds, he was covered in blood most of which had started to dry in crusty streaks down his sides. As she stitched up the minor wounds she glanced at his face. He had some swelling round his eyes and his face was bloody but it seemed to be his body, which had taken the brunt of the beating. She turned her attention to the large wound on his stomach. It would require careful monitoring to ensure infection did not set in. It was a deep cut stretching across his belly above his navel; the edges were ragged as if it had been cut with something blunt, he must have been in agony.

She managed to clean it and stitch it but he would need strong antibiotics to fight any infection if the blade was dirty. She managed to put his shoulder back into place and strapped it to his chest. He looked better with the dried blood cleaned away but the vivid bruises that covered him seemed to be multiplying before her eyes. Covering him with a sheet she left the room to go and tell Gordon the bad news. The Joker would not be fit to go anywhere for at least two weeks if not more. If he developed complications from any of the wounds it could be months before he was fit to stand trial.

Commissioner Gordon was sat drinking his third cup of coffee when Harleen walked into the staff room. He stood up to greet her. "What's the verdict doctor, will he live?"

"The Joker has sustained some very nasty injuries but as far as I can see there is nothing life threatening. He has one very deep cut on his abdomen which will need careful monitoring in case of infection. He also has a couple of broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. I think under the circumstances it could have been a lot worse."

Gordon sighed and sat back down. "How long before he's back on his feet?"

"Hard to say for sure, he looks in good health otherwise, he's young so all being well he should be fine in a couple of weeks. If he gets an infection in that stomach wound however, things could be more serious. I'll do my best for him."

"Thanks doc I appreciate you're going against pretty much everyone else in this hospital. I'll ensure you don't have any problems from your superiors."

"Thanks. He'll need 24 hour care at first to monitor his condition. I'm going to put him on some antibiotics as a precautionary measure and his wounds will have to be cleaned and redressed every few hours. I'm going to have to stay with him round the clock for the first few days so I'll need plenty of supplies brought down."

"My men will make sure you have everything you need. I can get someone to pick up some clothes for you too if you like. You'll have an officer on the door all the time and two more on the entrance to the wing itself. I assure you Dr Quinzell you will be well protected."

She smiled at this "I don't think he is in any condition to pose much of a threat at the moment Commissioner."

"Maybe not physically but be careful what you say to him, he can be very manipulative and he'll try and get under your skin."

"I'm sure I'll be fine Commissioner, I have your men if I need them and I'm not as helpless as I look."

Gordon smiled as he looked at her, she was young probably only mid twenties, small in stature and slim. She had long very blond silvery hair and pale skin, which gave her a delicate appearance. He would rather have had an older more experienced preferably male doctor looking after the Joker but he was grateful for this young woman volunteering. He knew he would have had a hard time getting anyone else to do it.

"I'm very grateful to you Dr Quinzell, if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me."

He stood to leave and she began to realise that she was on her own now, just her and the strange man lying unconscious in the empty ward. A small knot of apprehension formed in the pit of her stomach, she knew what the Joker had done, how could anyone not, with all the damaged buildings in the city and the ever increasing obituary column in the Gotham Times. She took a deep breath and began to walk back down the corridor to her patient, she had volunteered for this and she would do a good job.

The Joker was lying exactly how she had left him, his left arm handcuffed to the metal bed frame. He was still sedated but would probably be coming round soon. Harleen started to check his dressings, they seemed to be clean. The large gash on his stomach was still oozing blood but that was to be expected. She set up an IV of antibiotics and slid the needle into his hand securing it with tape. With nothing more to do she sank wearily into the chair next to his bed.

"Might as well get some shut eye while I can" she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harleen opened her eyes slowly, she felt disorientated and her head and neck were throbbing. "Where am I?" She stretched her arms wide and yawned loudly.

"Hellooooo beautiful"

Harleen came to her senses immediately, she was still in the chair in the deserted hospital ward, and there in the bed next to her was a very awake looking Joker.

She stood up and looked at him, "My name is Dr Quinzell, I'm going to be treating you while you're here." She moved closer to the bed "I need to check your dressings to make sure your wounds are clean and healing as they should be."

"Why so ssserious doc?" he smirked "We could have some fun here, you and I" He licked his lips and looked at her.

"The only thing I'm interested in is treating your injuries so that you are fit to stand trial. I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

The Joker chuckled "Don't you wanna know how I got these scars?" He licked his lips again.

"Not particularly, I'm more concerned with preventing you getting any new ones"

He looked surprised for a moment then tried to sit up. Wincing with pain he fell back again laughing "Okaaay doc do your thing"

Harleen gently moved his clothing out of the way as she examined his injuries. The bruises were vivid against his skin the lacerations looked even more brutal. Carefully she checked each of the places she'd stitched carefully swabbing and redressing them, they looked clean enough. The swelling over his ribs had gone down as she gently felt them to make sure nothing had been missed. His skin was warm and soft under her fingers; she could sense his surpresed energy and strength bubbling under the surface. Next she checked his shoulder, the joint appeared to be comfortably in place so she removed the sling.

"I need to check your eyes now you're awake" she said to him "you've suffered a concussion and I need to make sure there isn't any lasting damage."

She picked up the small torch and came towards him, he looked harmless enough but still she was wary.

"Don't worry doc, I wont bite" he grinned sensing her unease.

She shone the torch into his eyes "look straight ahead for me please" there didn't appear to be any damage just a little bruising on the retina but that was to be expected. His eyes were almost black; it was like looking into a bottomless pit. Small flashes of green and brown caught the light of the torch and she felt herself drawn in. His gaze was hypnotic and she couldn't tear herself away.

Suddenly the door flew open and a young male nurse walked in. He was carrying a scalpel and he looked furious.

"Step away from the clown" he hissed taking a step towards the bed.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Harleen faced him squarely "this is a restricted area this patient is off limits to all hospital staff"

She heard the Joker start to laugh as the nurse came forward.

"I've come to finish the job those cops started, he doesn't deserve treatment. My mother was at Gotham General when he blew it up, she didn't get out. I'm here to make sure neither does he."

He made to lunge at the bed but Harleen was waiting for him, grasping his forearms she caught him off balance and he staggered backwards. Bringing her knee up to his stomach she winded him and he fell to the floor groaning. He dropped the scalpel and she kicked it away under the bed. The door opened and the guard rushed in.

"I heard the commotion is it the Joker?" The guard looked confused as he saw the Joker cackling in the bed and the nurse groaning on the floor.

"This nurse attacked my patient, I thought the doors were being guarded, the only people allowed in this room are myself and Commissioner Gordon" She straightened her hair, "please remove this man"

The guard yanked the nurse to his feet and led him from the room. Harleen turned back towards the Joker who was grinning widely.

"You've got a little fight in you, I liiiike it" he licked his lips "you're beautiful when you're angry"

"Shut up" She walked over to the medicine cupboard on the wall and took out some painkillers. Filling a glass with water she came back towards the bed. "Here these will help with the pain"

"No thanks doc"

"But you must be in a lot of pain, I promise they will help"

"Pain is character building, I don't need it"

"Suit yourself" she placed them on the table next to him, "I'll leave them there in case you change your mind"

She sat down again on the chair wishing she had a book or something to do, this was going to be a long few days.

"So doc, wanna play a gaaame?" the Joker whispered, "it's real boring here and I'm not good with boredom"

"What sort of game?" Gordon had warned her not to speak to him but he was right it was boring and he seemed harmless if a little odd.

"20 questions, if we're going to be spending some time together we might as well get to know each other"

"Alright, that sounds harmless enough"

"I'll go first, why are you helping me when everyone else wants me dead?"

She thought for a moment "I believe you deserve treatment the same as everybody else does despite what you've done to this city. If I had let that nurse attack you I would have been no better than…." She stopped realising what she was about to say.

"Me?" He finished softly chuckling

She looked at him and nodded slowly, he seemed satisfied with her answer.

"Your turn"

"OK, do you have a name other than the Joker?"

"No, my turn"

"That's not fair, you must have a name, your parents can't possibly have called you Joker, what sort of a name is that!?"

He looked at her and she shrank back slightly. His face was calm but his eyes were murderous. "Now now doc, only one question at a time," he hissed. "Tell me what you know about the Batman"

"I don't know anything about him, all I know is that he brought you here last night but I didn't even see him. Commissioner Gordon was the one who asked me to look after you."

Joker laughed, "yessss they are quite a double act aren't they?"

"My turn, how old are you?"

The Joker rolled his eyes at her, "Come on doc, can't you think of anything interessssting you want to ask me?"

"Just answer the question"

"I'm older than you" he winked at her "My turn again"

Harleen sighed knowing that he was never going to give her a straight answer no matter what she asked him. Might as well stick to the stupid questions that way they matched the stupid answers.

"What's your favourite colour?"

She looked at him, surprised "purple"

He grinned "something we have in common doc" he looked down at his clothes.

"My turn" She paused should she risk a more serious question? "Do you have any family?"

"Not aliiive" he licked his lips "wanna know now how I got my scars?" Without waiting for her answer he continued, "When I was a child, my father was a drunk and a fiend. One night he came home drunker than usual. Mom took a kitchen knife to defend herself, but he didn't like that. Not. One. Bit. With me watching he takes the knife to her and when he finishes he turns to me. 'Why so serious' he asks me, 'you know you should learn to smile more. Lets put a smile on that face' he says and now I'm always smiling." He paused and licked his lips again "Shame he can't be here to see me, d'you think he'd be prooooud?"

She looked at him in horror, was that really what had happened to him as a child? It would certainly be enough to screw him up completely; he was humming to himself now seemingly uncaring about what he had just told her.

"My turn again doc" he said, "Are you scared of meeee?"

"No" she said resolutely looking him in the eye. As far as she could see there was nothing to be scared of, he was still handcuffed to the bed and in a fairly bad way, yes he was a little strange but she had seen more frightening patients on the psychiatric ward.

The Joker chuckled "maybe you should re-think that answer"

Without warning he leapt up from the bed and grabbed her round the throat, she realised he had a knife in his hand, where had that come from? She felt her breathing coming in short shallow gasps as adrenaline coursed through her body. Was this the end was he going to kill her? His cuffed hand held the knife as he held tight to her with his other arm. The one that had been dislocated she thought he must have incredible strength, the pain must have been unbearable.

"You should be afffraid of me, I've done some terrriiible things," he whispered. She could feel his hot breath tickling her cheek. He tightened his hold on her.

"But you've been sooo good to me and I wont forget it."

He ran his knife along her collarbones softly caressing the delicate skin with its tip.

"If I were you I would let me go" Harleen said shakily "you wont find anyone else in this hospital to treat you and if those wounds get infected you could die."

"And would that bother youuuu?" He purred, his voice husky.

"It would be a painful unpleasant death, I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

The Joker laughed softly "very noble of you Harley, I wonder if you will change your miiiind."

Suddenly the door to the room started to open and Harleen felt him retreat. One of Gordon's men came in carrying a suitcase.

"Commissioner Gordon asked us to bring you some clothes Doctor Quinzell, is everything alright?"

The guard eyed the Joker warily, he was now led back on the bed, he looked as if he were asleep.

She took a deep breath "Yes everything is fine thank you officer. Will you thank Commissioner Gordon for my clothes."

The guard nodded and left the room, Harleen turned back warily to the bed.

"Well doctor, you are not as pure as you pretend to be" the Joker said smiling lazily at her "you didn't tell the guard about our little dissscussion"

Harleen said nothing, why hadn't she told the guard that this madman had attacked her? She stole a glance at him, he appeared to be asleep, a smile on his lips as if he had just discovered a favourite new game. She gave a snort, he had, her! Warily she went over to the bed and looked down at him. His makeup was badly smeared across his face revealing his skin beneath. A few strands of greenish hair clung to his forehead where the skin was bare. His clothes were filthy, covered in dry blood and dirt; a footprint was visible on his waistcoat from where someone had stamped on him. How could they just beat him she wondered as she looked down at him. They were the ones who were supposed to protect people from violence not condone it or even join in. All of them against this one man, Harleen couldn't help but feel for him, it must have been frightening being set upon by members of Gotham's finest. He must have thought he was going to die. She looked at his expression, for once still and calm with none of the lip licking or scar twitching that usually animated his features. Did anyone care about what happens to this man? Had anyone ever cared? He probably doesn't deserve any sympathy she thought, the acts he had committed had reduced the city to ashes, but still……there was something so compelling about him, his voice was hypnotic his gaze impenetrable. What made this man tick she wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you so much to Jokerluv for reviewing my story, it really means a lot. I would like some more reviews though if you want me to continue with this. I don't have a lot of confidence as a writer and am not sure if I'm on the right track with this. Any constructive pointers you want to share with me would be really welcome!_

Chapter Three

The Joker opened his eyes and found he was alone in the room. Where was the pretty young doctor who was determined to cure him? He studied the handcuffs that were keeping him tied to the bed and smiled, it would take him less than 30 seconds to be out of them and then he would be free. Something about the doctor had caught his attention though, it wasn't just that she was attractive, although she certainly was, it was more her attitude towards him. She seemed determined to save him only to deliver him into the hands of the law, however she hadn't told the guard about their little conversation. Maybe she was corruptible after all, he smiled to himself, maybe he would stick around a while longer, it was certainly not unpleasant having her clean his wounds her soft little fingers felt good against his skin, it had been years since anyone had touched him voluntarily without wanting to cause pain. Also it would be fun to strip back her convictions about right and wrong and introduce a little chaos into her life. The Joker laughed quietly to himself she would be his little project; he wondered how long it would take for her to fall apart.

Harleen walked back into the room carrying a pile of clothing and towels and found him lying on his bed laughing to himself, he seemed in remarkably good humour.

"You know it's a sign of madness laughing to yourself" she smiled as she put the clothes down on the table.

"I'm not mad doc, just ahead of the curve" he looked at the pile on the table. "What's that?"

"I thought you might want to have a wash and get out of those filthy clothes, I can send them to be cleaned. I'm sure you would feel better."

"I feel just fine at the moment thank you but I wouldn't say no to a sponge bath from my beautiful doctor." He winked at her noticing her blush.

"I don't think you really need me to do it for you, I'll put some waterproof dressings on for you and you should be fine."

"But it would be soooo much fun if you did it."

Ignoring him she took some waterproof bandages out of a drawer, "I'll put these on and then you can have a shower."

She checked the wounds; they appeared to be healing nicely. Once the new dressings were on she turned to face him. "I'll call the guard and he will have to be in the bathroom with you I'm afraid."

The Joker giggled "Don't you trusssst me Harley?"

"Not as far as I could throw you," she said grimly.

When the Joker emerged from his shower he looked very different in the hospital scrubs he had been given to wear. His makeup was badly smeared and most of the white had come off. The guard had his blood stained clothing in a bag ready for the hospital laundry to deal with. He looked a little more normal without the outlandish purple suit but he exuded an aura of strength and charisma, which no change of clothing could cover up.

The guard nodded to Harleen and left the room after re-cuffing the Joker to his bed. She re-checked his dressings, they appeared fine, the stitches were holding well and even the vicious wound on his stomach appeared to be clean and free from infection.

He appeared to be asleep as soon as he was back on the bed, the exertion of walking and standing for the longest period of time since he had been admitted must have taken it out of him. He must still be in a lot of pain and yet he was still refusing the medication to relieve it. She looked down at him, he was only ever still in his sleep, the rest of the time he was always fidgeting, licking his scars and humming to himself. He was like a child in many ways she thought as she watched him sleep, a demonic child that if entertained was charming and appealing but if angered or bored would destroy anything and everything just for it's own amusement. She sighed; what would become of him when he went to trial? If convicted he would face the death penalty or he would be shut away in an asylum for the rest of his life to be poked at by doctors trying to discover the secrets of his mind. Either way it would be like trying to contain an erupting volcano, he would fight savagely for his freedom and the thought of him being locked up was repugnant to her. She started, where had that thought come from? He was a cruel man, he delighted in hurting people and causing chaos to the city, he deserved to be punished, and yet…. She looked at his sleeping face, he was so fascinating and charismatic like a wild animal he should never be caged. She shook her head "get a grip Harleen" she thought, "I need to stop thinking like that, he is a murderer and he is going to prison, my job is just to get him fit enough to be there."

She walked over to the table and picked up a towel and her suitcase. "Might grab a shower myself while he is asleep" she thought going into the adjoining bathroom. The hot steamy water felt good after spending nearly 48 hours in the same clothes it was refreshing to wash some of the hospital grime from her skin. The bathroom quickly filled with steam, there were no windows and the ancient extractor wheezed ineffectually against the heat of the water. She washed slowly luxuriating in the jets not relishing going back to her patient in the next room. The way she had started to feel in his presence made her feel uncomfortable and confused. When she had agreed to look after him, everything had been so clear-cut. He was a criminal who had been beaten up, she was a doctor, it was her duty to treat him. Yet the more time she spent with him, the more she could feel herself starting to think he should not be locked up. The thought of him facing the death penalty horrified her. She could not bear the thought of some nameless prison official taking his life; he was so wild and untamed. Not that she agreed in any way with the crimes he committed, but still he didn't deserve that. Putting him away in Arkham was also a disturbing thought. He would have a slow tortuous existence of boredom and isolation in there, it would almost be worse than death. She sighed, she had to remember who he was and what he had done, given the chance she knew he would kill her and everyone else in the hospital if it meant his freedom, it wouldn't do to forget that and get swept away by some romantic notion that he could be saved. She snorted he needed more than the love of a good woman to change him, and who on earth would want _that_ job?

The Joker heard the water running in the bathroom next door. He smiled widely and unpicked his handcuffs. He knew she had been watching him, she thought he had been asleep. He chuckled to himself; he knew her attitude to him had changed, she was starting to feel more sympathetic, starting to forget what he was. His little project was going on very nicely. He giggled as he made his way towards the bathroom; time to see how changed her emotions really were.

Harleen was still washing the soap from her body when she sensed someone behind her. She froze as a voice said "I think I like you better without that white coat, much as it suits yooou"

"H how did you get in here" she stammered in shock not trusting herself to turn around.

"I used the door like everyone else, maybe you should have locked it if you didn't want company"

His voice was coming closer and she could feel the warmth of his body against her back.

"I suggest you go back to your bed and I won't mention this to Gordon" her voice sounded stronger than she felt, her legs were trembling slightly despite the hot water.

"But I like it soooo much better here, I'll go back if you come with me"

Suddenly his arms gripped her harshly round the waist, his fingers biting into the tender flesh. She gasped as he turned her to face him; he stroked her cheek, his face inches from hers. His eyes were black and unreadable but they drew her in till she felt she was drowning in their depths. Suddenly she was aware that he had a knife, a small cruel looking blade that curved like a claw and flashed silver as he brought it to her face.

"You really are beautifuuuulll," he drawled stroking the knife along her cheekbone. She shivered as the cool blade touched her skin but was it with fear or something else? She felt warmth spreading through her belly and her knees were shaking, as he pressed closer. He was soaked now the water pouring over them both as he pressed her into the wall. The blade moved down to her throat and she felt the sharp metal graze her skin. She whimpered as a tiny drop of blood ran down her neck. The Joker bent closer and licked her where the knife had cut. Her eyes closed at the touch of his tongue and her head lent back against the wall. She was torn between pure terror that he would just slit her throat there and then and the delicious feeling of his body pressed into hers. There was something about this man that was undeniably attractive and all the feelings that she had been trying to suppress came bubbling to the surface. His grip shifted to her upper arms, he held her tight and she knew she would be bruised.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered

"Because you're not stopping me" he smiled cruelly at her leaning closer again he brushed her lips with his knife and felt her tremble.

"I don't think you are as pure as you make out doc, you haven't screamed for the guard, you haven't tried to fight me and I knooow you're more than capable of that. Do you really think you can still hand me over to Gordon and just walk away?"

"It doesn't look as if I'll be handing you over to anyone, you can obviously get yourself free, what's stopping you from killing me and escaping right now?" She regretted those words as soon as she had spoken them. "Why the hell did I remind him he could just kill me and leave!" she thought.

The Joker chuckled "I'm having way too much fuuun to just kill you doc, it's much more interesting watching you fall from grace. Maybe I'll stick around and see if you really are in-cur-uptable."

Suddenly he brushed a kiss to her lips where the knife had been moments before, she froze in shock as she felt his lips moving on hers. A wave of desire washed over her; despite her fear of him she could no longer deny that she was very attracted to him. She kissed him back and was surprised to hear him moan softly in return. How long had it been since anyone had shown him any kind of affection or love? All at once it was over and he drew back smiling that wicked knowing smile.

"Better not be too much longer doc, soon be time for the changing of the guards" he winked at her and disappeared back into the steam.

Slowly she sank to the floor as the shock of what had just happened washed over her. She looked at her arms, they were bruised where he had gripped her, a stinging at her throat reminded her that she had a cut there from his knife. She felt her lips; they were slightly swollen from his kisses. "What have I done?" she thought in despair.

She got dressed slowly, dreading having to go back into the room and face him, if he was even there, he could have escaped she knew he was more than capable of killing anyone who got in his way. The guards were due to be changing shift, it would be the perfect opportunity. Cautiously she came out of the bathroom. The blinds were drawn blocking out the sunlight so the room was dim. Everything was ominously quiet. "He's gone," she thought with a mixture of fear and disappointment. She walked towards the bed and then she could see him, he was still there and seemed to be sound asleep! He had changed into some dry scrubs and cuffed himself back to the bed. If she hadn't spotted the pile of wet clothing on the floor she would have sworn she had dreamt the whole thing.

There was a knock on the door and the new guard came in to check on her. He looked at the sleeping Joker with distaste.

"He given you any trouble ma'am?"

"No officer, no trouble at all."

"Well I'll be outside if he does, just yell and I'll be right in."

"I'm sure I'll be fine officer there wont be any problem I assure you, everything has been ok so far."

"I heard some nurse tried to finish him off the other day, shame he got caught. No one would shed any tears for that son of a bitch. Well, I'll leave you to it ma'am, you know where I am if you need me."

"Thanks"

He left the room and silence descended once more. The Joker lay still his breathing slow and steady; she couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. He heard her sigh and sit down on the chair beside his bed; he smiled as he heard her making herself comfortable. He reflected on the afternoon's fun, she had reacted much better than he could have anticipated; his little project was coming along nicely. He had planted the seeds of doubt in her mind and she once again hadn't said anything to the guard. He smirked, of course if she had she would have had to reveal exactly what had happened, questions would certainly be asked about her conduct and suspicions would be raised about their relationship which would certainly not do her career any favours. He remembered her panic as she realised he was free and in the shower with her. Watching her struggle with her feelings had been delicious. He had been surprised when she had kissed him back, it took a lot to surprise him, but this young doctor certainly did. She had been warm and soft and she had wanted him, the Joker smiled again, this game really was much better than he had expected. He would stick around just long enough to see the last of her morals and her sense of justice crumble and then he would be free to bring chaos and anarchy to the streets of Gotham once again.

*********************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you so so much to everyone who has reviewed, and also to my silent readers out there who have added my story to their favourites! There are only a couple more chapters to go on this story, but if people like it enough, I may write another. Please let me know and any ideas you have for a follow up are really welcome, I love hearing other people's thoughts!_

Chapter Four

The door burst open and two guards rushed in, Harleen sat up in shock, she had been fast asleep. "What's going on, has something happened?"

The officers had stopped in their tracks and were staring at the bed; the Joker appeared to still be asleep despite the chaos in the room.

"We thought he had escaped doc, a body's been found in the hospital grounds and it looked like one of his."

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"It's the nurse who attacked the Joker a couple of days ago, he's been cut to pieces, a patient found him in the grounds while they were walking."

Harleen sank back down into the chair panic rising in her throat, had he done it? Surely he couldn't have got out while she was in the room?

"As you can see officers the Joker is here, it couldn't have been him. I haven't left the room all day so it must have been someone else."

"Looks like we may have a copy-cat on our hands, unless he got one of his men to do it?"

"As you know officer there are no visitors here, this ward and this patient are off limits to everyone including other hospital staff. It must have been someone else."

"If you see anything or hear anything doc, please let us know."

"Of course, now if you'll excuse me I need to see to my patient." She stood up on legs that weren't quite as strong as they should have been. Had he somehow managed to get out without waking her?

The guards left the room and the doors closed. She looked at the Joker, god the man could sleep! She pulled back his sheet to check his dressings and gasped. His clothes were blood stained but it didn't appear to be his blood. She felt the bile rising as a wave of nausea swept over her and she gripped the side of the bed for support.

The Joker opened his eyes and smiled lazily at her "something wrong doc-tor?"

"What have you done?"

He giggled, "I went out to plaaaay, I got bored watching you sleep."

"You killed that nurse didn't you?"

He laughed "lighten up Harley, he isn't worth worrying about."

"Oh god, this can't be happening" she slid to the floor and buried her head in her hands. "Why didn't I say anything when I knew you could get out? Now that poor man is dead and it's my fault" She started to cry.

Instantly he was out of the bed and beside her, he hadn't even bothered with the pretence of the cuffs.

"Why didn't I tell Gordon the first time you had me by the throat, I could have stopped this and that nurse would still be alive."

"You tell me doc" he chuckled softly.

"I don't know, I should have done but then they would have locked you up even quicker and I couldn't……." she stopped.

"Couldn't what?"

"I couldn't stand to see you locked up." She said quietly

The Joker laughed "How touching doctor, but isn't it your job to nurse me back to health for our dear co-mission-errrr?"

She nodded unable to speak as she realised she had let everyone down, not least of all herself.

"Well my dear, you have only a few more hours of my company to enjoy so I suggest you make your mind up. You can either turn me in or I'm leaving as soon as it gets dark."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean doc-tor that you can see if your morals can save you from your current pre-dic-ament or you will have to live with the guilt of having let me walk away." He grinned at her "I have enjoyed seeing you turn from a stuck up little girl who thinks everything is black and white to this woman I see now who definitely has po-ten-tial."

She stared at him in horror "you mean that this has all been a game to you? That you have been playing with me just because you could? I have lost everything I have ever believed in because of you! Whatever happens I will lose my job and my career, I will have nothing just because you were bored!"

He laughed "But it's been such fuuuun, don't try to deny that you haven't enjoyed yourself." He leered at her, "I know you enjoyed our little shower."

She blushed, furious with herself and with him, he had played with her and she had fallen for it, or rather fallen for him. She had protected him, cared for him and he had abused her mentally and physically and she had enjoyed it!

"You're loving this aren't you?" she hissed at him.

He smiled and moved closer, his face was inches from hers, stroking her hair he whispered "you're really beautiful when you're angry"

She shivered despite herself, what was it about this man that was making her lose all rational thought. She was a doctor not some hormonal teenager with a crush. She gazed into his eyes once again finding herself lost in their depths. In spite of everything he had just told her, she still wanted him, she still couldn't bear the thought of him caged. As he kissed her she knew that she would just let him walk away. What else could she do, she loved him.

The Joker smiled as he kissed Harleen, he would be sorry to leave all this behind, she really did have potential and no one else had ever kissed him like she did. She kissed him as if her very soul depended on it and he felt himself respond.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Well here it is, the final chapter of the story. I really hope you have enjoyed reading it! As I said before, if people like it and would like to read a sequel I may write one, but in order for me to do that I need reviews!_

Chapter Five

Suddenly the door flew open and Commissioner Gordon and two of the guards burst in. The Joker looked up from kissing Harleen and laughed; now this would be really interesting!

The policemen drew their guns and pointed them at the Joker "Step away from the girl and put your hands where I can see them!"

The Joker stood up pulling Harleen up with him. "Good evening co-mission-errr" he drawled. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a man when he's enjoying some private time with his girl."

"Let her go"

The Joker chuckled "Why would I want to do that? She feels kinda niiiice" he held her round the waist making it impossible for the police to get a clear shot. He took out his knife and held it to her throat, "don't come any closer," he warned.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain as Harleen managed to kick him in the crotch, he let go of her and stumbled backwards in pain. She took the opportunity to distance herself from the men as they now took aim at the Joker.

"You really are a feisty little thing aren't you, I liiiike it doc at least you're fuuun" he grinned at her "you should take a tip from my beautiful doctor co-mission-errr and learn to smile more." He lunged forward and caught one of the officers off guard catching with the knife. The officer sank to the ground dropping his gun and clutching his side in pain. Blood was seeping through his hands and staining his uniform and Harleen knew he would bleed to death. His gun slid towards her and she picked it up.

"Put your hands where I can see them Joker" Commissioner Gordon got out his handcuffs and took a step towards the Joker. The other police officer was not about to make the same mistake as his colleague and kept his gun firmly pointed at the Joker's chest.

"No" said a voice behind them and all eyes turned to stare at Harleen as she pointed the dead mans gun at the cop. "Let him go"

The Joker shrieked with laughter "why doc, I didn't know you cared so much" he leered at her "I've really enjoyed our time together, especially before we were so rudely interrupted"

"Just go"

He hesitated for a second and looked at her, he licked his lips and she shivered. Then with another burst of laughter he smashed through the window and was gone.

Harleen dropped the gun and sank to the floor, she was shaking violently and she retched when she saw the dead cop lying on the floor, his eyes staring at her blankly. The room erupted into chaos as more officers rushed in, Gordon was on his radio telling every available unit that the Joker had escaped and was on the run. She felt cold metal at her wrists and found that she had been handcuffed. She looked up to see Gordon looking at her with a mixture of disgust and sympathy. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she whispered "I couldn't let you lock him up, I know what he is and I still couldn't do it" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she was dragged to her feet.

"Doctor Quinzell I'm going to have to arrest you for aiding and abetting a known criminal" Gordon sighed "let's go"

Harleen found herself bundled into the back of the police van, handcuffed and shaking she couldn't stop crying. The officers looked at her with barely concealed contempt wondering how she could let herself get taken in by the Joker. No one spoke to her and when they arrived at MCU she was thrown into an interview room and left. The room was like a cell, all dingy white tiles and furniture bolted down. She sat there for what felt like hours in the dim light of the single bulb in the windowless room. The door opened and Commissioner Gordon walked in, he looked tired and he seemed to have aged 10 years in the time since she had seen him at the hospital. He sat down and looked at her, she found that she could not meet his gaze.

"Well doctor, do you want to tell me what the hell happened back there?"

"I'm sorry" was all she could whisper.

"Sorry just wont cut it, thanks to you that murdering psychopath is out doing god knows what to the people of this city, I think I deserve a little more than sorry don't you? I trusted you to treat him so I could bring him to trial, I thought you shared my belief that he should stand before a judge and answer for his crimes."

"I did, I do believe that but you know as well as I do that he would never get a fair trial and I couldn't bear the thought of him locked away somewhere and just left to rot. It was your men that beat him up in the first place, what would they do to him in prison?"

"Why should that bother you?"

"I'm a doctor, it's my job to preserve life and I couldn't send him back knowing that he would be at risk."

"What happened between you Harleen? I warned you not to let him inside your head, he is a master at manipulating people at getting them to do what he wants, I thought you were strong enough to see past that, to see what he really is. You have thrown away your career for this man and I don't see him sticking up for you. He left you without a second glance so whatever romantic notion you've got you better think again."

"I am not under any illusions that he cares for me or that I will ever see him again. I know what I've done. It's true that I was just a game to him, something to do while he was bored but he opened my eyes to myself and I will be forever grateful to him for that. Maybe I'm crazy too but he made me see myself as I really was, a frightened little girl who was so hung up on doing what's right and good that she never stopped to think if it really was the best thing to do. I know that I will be the most hated person in the city but I have never felt so free."

"My god, he really got to you didn't he. Do you love him?"

"I have never felt this way about another person, I feel alive, I feel free. When he touched me it felt like electricity was flowing through me so if that's what love is Commissioner then yes I love him."

"You know he will never feel the same way for you, he has no feelings the only thing he loves is chaos. You have thrown away a promising career for a man who would kill you as soon as look at you."

"I know, but all I can say whatever happens to me now, for those few moments I was with him, I knew what it was to feel truly alive, I felt every emotion, fear, anxiety, anger, lust, passion. I don't regret what I did, I'm glad he's free."

"Then I have no choice but to lock you up, I'm going to recommend that you be send for psychiatric evaluation, I think he really screwed with your head doctor."

Harleen was taken down to the holding cells and placed in a cell on her own. The other prisoners shouted lewd comments and whistled. She sat quietly ignoring them and wondered what would happen to her now. She smiled to herself, it didn't matter really as long as he was free. She knew he would be doing terrible things and that was something she did not agree with but he still should never be caged.

She managed to make herself comfortable on the narrow bed and finally fell asleep through sheer exhaustion.

Some time later, Harleen awoke with a start. There was a loud noise that seemed to come from above her and the sound of shouting and gunfire. She sat up quickly, sleep instantly forgotten as she listened to the commotion. She heard soft footsteps approach her cell and strained her eyes through the darkness trying to see who was there. She heard the click of the lock and felt her whole body tense with anticipation.

"Hello Harley, you didn't think I would just leave you here did you?" Said a familiar voice.


End file.
